


Be Careful What You Wish For

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 4 am drabbles, M/M, poor hinata, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short sequel to In Vino Veritas. More installments are to follow. Izuru and Hinata have a conversation and Hinata is a bit... surprised, about a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> im definitely going to write more of this verse and its not going to be this short, but idk i just typed up this silly drabble in like an hour so just take it. (feel free to yell at me about how i should be finishing up my chapter fics instead...)

Hinata makes it a point _not_ to bring Komaeda home with him that weekend. He also makes it a point to go home that weekend, but specifically without Komaeda, just to bother Izuru. 

When he walks in the door to his house, he’s unsurprised to find Izuru already there, watching him walk in. His brother says nothing to him, and instead his eyes dart behind him, as though waiting to see if anyone else was going to enter the house after him. 

Hinata pointedly shuts the door.

“Oh,” Izuru says, as though coming to a revelation. “That’s immature of you, Hajime.”

Hinata feels a vein about to burst in his forehead. “ _Immature_?" He swings around, glaring at Izuru, who just stares impassively back at him.

“All I asked was for you to bring Komaeda with you,” he says. “Why didn’t you bring him? I thought you wanted me to make friends.”

“I did, until that shit you pulled at the party!” Hinata snaps back at him. 

“With Nanami? Shouldn’t you be thanking me?” 

“Thanking you—? Are you an idiot?!” 

Izuru tilts his head, looking at him. “There’s no need to be so hostile. I did you a favor, in the end.” 

“Don’t try to act like that was your fucking intention,” Hinata growls. 

True, he _had_ confessed his feelings to Nanami, and she had not only accepted but reciprocated—which was more than he could have ever asked for. And so now they were kinda, sorta, dating. Which might not have happened had Izuru not intervened. Who was he kidding, it definitely wouldn’t have happened. At least not this soon. 

But... “You weren’t doing it because you were trying to help me out. You did it so you could have some fun, and hey, it’s an added bonus when you’re manipulating people’s feelings, right?” 

“I don’t understand why you’re angry about it. There wasn’t any harm done.” 

Hinata stomps up to him. He stops right in front of Izuru, glaring at him. Izuru just stares, unblinking.

Hinata huffs a sigh. It’s hard to be so furious with someone who genuinely doesn’t understand that they did anything wrong. He’s still pissed, but there’s no point in pressing the issue. Izuru is a genius, but he’s too logical to understand some of the intricacies of emotion, unless he’s experienced it himself. 

“Sometimes I forget how emotionally stunted you are,” he grumbles, walking past Izuru. “I still haven’t forgiven you, though.”

“If I apologize, will you let me see him again?” 

Hinata nearly trips over himself. He stops in his tracks. “What—?”

“I want to see him again.” 

Hinata whips around, mostly to make sure it was in fact his brother still standing behind him and saying these things that he never thought he would hear him say about anyone.

Izuru has never offered to apologize about anything like this. He doesn’t even understand what he did wrong, but he’s still willing to apologize. 

“Uh,” is all Hinata can manage.

Izuru looks at him, and he’s not as impassive as he normally is. His face is hardened, his eyes gleaming in determination. “I’m sorry if what I did was inappropriate. I would... really appreciate it if you brought Komaeda with you next weekend.” 

Hinata has never felt more confused and mildly disturbed in his life. 

“You...” he starts, trailing off. Unsure of what to even say. “I guess... you guys really became friends, huh?” 

“Is it so unheard of for me to make friends?” Izuru asks nonchalantly.

“ _Yes_ , it is,” Hinata replies. “Are you seriously asking that? I mean, come on, Izuru, have you ever had a friend? Like, ever?” 

Izuru actually seems to be contemplating that answer. “No. I suppose not,” he says finally. 

His tone is flat, the gleam in his eyes gone. Despite himself Hinata actually starts to feel bad. Of course his brother never had any friends. He was loved by talent, as he liked to say, but not by other people. And he never showed any interest toward anyone either. 

Even Izuru can get lonely. And he said at the party, before, when they were playing truth or dare, that he understood the appeal of friendship. So he must want friends, but is unable to have them.

Hinata would be sort of a shitty person to deny him his first ever friendship. Even if it is with his own best friend. And even if Izuru is sort of an insensitive dick sometimes. 

It was his idea, after all. He coerced Izuru to come to the party so he could make friends. So even though it’s pretty weird, actually seeing Izuru interested in someone... he sort of owes it to him to help him out.

“Fine,” he says, finally, with a sigh. “I’ll bring him next weekend. Only if he wants to.”

Which is a dumb thing to say because Komaeda seemed pretty bummed out when Hinata refused to bring him this weekend, but Hinata is sort of trying to forget about that, because he still remembers how Komaeda said Izuru was hot even though he’s tried to thoroughly bleach that out of his memory. 

Izuru looks like he might actually smile. “Thank you, Hajime.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hinata waves him off. “Whatever. I guess you did sort of help me out with the whole Nanami thing, even though it was fucked up. So it’s only fair.” 

They fall into a moment of silence. It looks like Izuru’s tuned him out; he appears to be deep in thought. To anyone else he would look bored as usual, but Hinata can tell he’s excited. Something that Izuru hardly ever is. 

“Hey,” Hinata prompts, and Izuru’s eyes focus on him again. He pauses before continuing, unsure if he even wants to. “Why do you want to see Komaeda so badly, anyway? I guess I can understand being friends, but you... really seem eager about it.”  

He really doesn’t even know if he wants to know the answer to this question, but it seems weird not to ask, given how uncharacteristically Izuru is acting.

Izuru is quiet for so long Hinata starts to think that maybe he tuned him out again and he’s prepared to get annoyed. But then Izuru’s mouth twitches up into a minute smile. 

“Mostly,” he says, “I wanted to ask him if I’m a better kisser than you.” 

Hinata promptly passes out. 

  

The next time Hinata comes home Izuru only manages to get out “Why didn’t you bring—” before he just starts screaming.


End file.
